Albeit
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: He knew that Naruto only was in love with the concept of a family. Sasuke couldn't give him that, even if sometimes Naruto looked at him with the same longing, he knew it would come to nothing. Slight shonen-ai Sasuke/Naruto, established Sasuke/Sakura & Naruto/Hinata.


**Albeit.**

He knew that Naruto only was in love with the concept of a family. He could see it in his best friend's longing gaze when the blond saw a couple with children pass next to him, in the pained smile that grazed his face when he arrived to his lonely apartment; Naruto ached for that kind of life, for companionship, for his own children to care.

Sasuke couldn't give him that, even if sometimes he cached Naruto looking at him with the same longing, he knew it would come to nothing.

Naruto still loved more the idea of a family than him, the other man wouldn't jeopardize that dream for him and Sasuke wouldn't let him. The Uzumaki already did a lot for him without asking anything from him, the blond did it because he loved him, as a friend, as a rival, as a brother, and maybe as a lover too.

When Naruto begun dating Hinata, Sasuke knew that whatever romantic feelings were growing between them, they changed to friendship; and it was good since his friend would finally achieve one of his dreams besides being recognized and a Hokage. He would get his family.

Still sometimes both of them let their hands on each other more time than necessary. Also Naruto always came to greet him when he arrived to the village after his wandering around the world, giving him that stupid sunny smile of his and a warm hug (more like a tender embrace really). Nevertheless, they didn't acknowledge those actions.

"I only want him to be happy" He said to Sakura one day in one of these rare moments that both of them were left alone.

"Then support him, I guess" She replied.

And he did it. He accepted Hinata when she came with Naruto to their little gatherings, he didn't actively scare her and tried to get to know her if only for Naruto's sake. Sasuke did not hate Hinata, he rather liked her quiet personality even if her shyness grated his nerves.

Naruto begun to spend less time with him and he didn't have a lot of place left to visit anymore. Thus Sasuke started to spend time with Sakura and Kakashi, more with the former because the later was a Hokage and even if the man was lazy, he still had responsibilities.

That was when he thought about the dream he used to have besides revenge, to reconstruct — revive, whatever— his clan. He looked at Sakura and he could see a wife, he knew that he was being rather inconsiderate with his friend —the Uchiha still had those annoying feelings— and it was not fair to his pink haired friend. Even though he tried, he kind of knew that Sakura still loved him and Sasuke couldn't imagine another girl whom he wanted to spend his life.

He could imagine a man, one that awake something in him that he didn't feel in a long time. But the man in question was happy with another woman.

Sasuke got married two years after dating, Naruto was his best man as he was his.

Sarada came years later and the Uchiha fell in love again, now he could understand Naruto's obsession with forming a family. He wouldn't change his daughter for anything in the world.

Even when some days he wondered the 'what ifs' in his relationship with Naruto, maybe if both of them were more brave, they could had had what they had now. Perhaps they could have talked with Sakura or Hinata. But it was in another world, where they got together and formed a family…where both of them felt complete.

Sasuke didn't really believe in soulmates, but more often than not he pondered if Naruto was his. Though even if they were, sometimes soulmates didn't end together in a romantically way.

He saw Naruto's happy smile and forgot all about it.

He is happy because Naruto is happy, he has a beautiful daughter as the blond has an energetic son and a cute daughter.

Sasuke has Sakura whereas Naruto has Hinata, and that's enough.

.

"C'mon dobe you said that we would spar today"

"Yep teme, just let me finish these fucking papers…"

They are best friends.

* * *

A/N: Dunno it's like when you have someone that complements you, but maybe the time it's not the adequate or both of you have another loved one. Or it was what I tried to explain with this. I love them together, just as I enjoy them with others.


End file.
